


Undress Me

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, M/M, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: He took this to mean that the journey should be just as appreciated as the destination.Never had those words rang more true for him as in this moment.





	Undress Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawinchester810 (on Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunawinchester810+%28on+Tumblr%29).



**Grindeldore-  “Undress me.”**

 

**~*~**

**A/N:** _Will continue this in a longer chapter 2 at some point._

* * *

Albus was reminded of a quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson:

“We live amid surfaces, and the true art of life is to skate well on them… To finish the moment, to find the journey’s end in every step of the road, to live the greatest number of good hours, is wisdom.”

He took this to mean that the journey should be just as appreciated as the destination.

Never had those words rang more true for him as in this moment.

Both he and Gellert had traveled farther from Godric’s Hollow then ever before. The end of the summer was within reach and so were their dreams. Even though this particular expedition had not provided anything useful, there was a sense of excitement in the air. They could both see their destination on the horizon.  

Such an understanding led to a chain reaction: One glance led to a teasing comment, which led to a loving touch. Before either knew their lips were interlocked in a passionate kiss.

And because they were so far from any other people, so free from any reason to fear, the pair moved together in an already well practiced dance.

Gellert skillfully unbuttoned his top, barely braking their kiss.

And though Albus was always just as quick to join him in their most natural of states, this day he did not move to undo a single button from his own shirt.

Gellert had noticed the other’s lack of fervor, “Is anything the matter?” He breathed, pulling away, his shirt now somehow completely cast aside.

“Undress me.” Albus spoke what he desired unabashedly.

“What is that?” Gellert asked for clarification, a bit surprised to have their routine so changed.

Albus was thankful for Gellert’s nature. The other was a tease and loved a good joke, but he always seemed to know when Albus was serious. And when that happened, Gellert always remained thoughtful.

“Like you used to.” Albus reminded him, “We used to undress each other.”

They had been together for close to three months at this point and Albus had noticed a steady shift in their lovemaking. In the beginning he remembered how slowly they had moved, removing every button as though it were the most complicated of barrier. He remembered how they would peel away each and every layer, exposing skin centimeter-by-centimeter. It was slow to an almost painful extent, even to Albus who had been most uncertain on how to proceed.  

But Gellert never seemed to complain.

The shift had been so minuscule that neither had been able to perceive it.

The more they learned about one another, body and mind, the faster their movements became. It was not an unwelcomed change. Still, tonight Albus found himself missed that calm sensuality they had once enjoyed.

“Alright.” Gellert’s voice reached Albus’s ears in time with a steady hand, it pulled him close yet again.


End file.
